the first four years
by SlytherinNixxy
Summary: its albus potters first years at hogwarts and he has discoverd secrets and found out new things about his dad and himself.
1. new poeple and new worries

Chapter one:

As albus watched his mom dad and sister slowly dissapear from view on platform nine and three quarters the

fear of realization suddenly kicked in. what if he was in slytherin? He would basically be doomed to a future

of being deemed as a bad, dangerous, wizard and as his uncle Ron said, his whole family would basically

disown him, and no one would see him as the same person ever again. Just then albus thought he had been

zoning out long enough and decided to go look for the others. After looking for about five minutes he heard

someone call his name from one of the neighboring compartments.

"Oi! Al, we've been worrying over here where you've gone!" it was Damian Finnigan, one of his childhood friends, and his dad was a friend of his dads also. They had lived fairly close to each other all of his life and had always been pretty close.

Al made his way excitedly over to the compartment to discover that Rose, Tanner boot, and rachell Thorn

were also in the compartment along with two people he had never seen before, even though they were both

obviously first years also. One was a girl who somewhat resembled a lioness with her long, soft, light

brown/blond hair, green cat like almond eyes, and golden skin tone and she almost had a glow to her, across

from her was a boy with dark brown messy hair, light brown eyes, and a fair amount of freckles across his

face, he also had a rebellious/ well cared for look about him. They both had tremendous magnatism and Al

wanted to know more about them as he listend in on their converation about their new wands

" thirteen and a half inches, redwood, with a dragon heart string core." Said the girl admiringly.

"twelve inches, maple, with a dragon hertstring core too!" The boy exclaimed "mom nearly had a fit when I purchased it, still thinks I was born yesterday, that women does." His face then suddenly looked annoyed and discruntled as he slumped back in his chair.

"was it like he fit she had on the platform? 'baby Kelly off to Hogwarts already, it seems like yesterday when I was teaching him how to tie his shoes!' " she was hysterically laughing by the time she had finished, even though the boy, Kelly now, obviously looked embarrassed by his now red tinted face he had aquired from blushing.

"I hate being youngest!" he said now apparently angry.

" must not be that bad" said Albus now" my little sister is like a god in our house, everytime she wants something she gets it and if she gets a scratch on her, me and my brother get sent to our rooms for 'playing to rough' bit annoying obviously"

"ya, that's why it sucks, I never get to do anything fun! I'm 17 years younger than my other siblings, and I wouldent be surprised if they hate me now by the way my mother treats me. Oh well, I'm away from them now, now I can do whatever I please!"

"what are youre guys' names?" said the girl, " my names kierra scridgemore and this is Kelly nielson" she looked very excited to meet them.


	2. train ride part two

CHAPTER TWO I do not own harry potter

everyone around the compartment quickly introduced themselves and when they got to albus' name Kelly and Kierra got very excited. " oh my god! Like Harry Potter? Hes amazing we probably wouldent even be here right now if it weren't for him, is it true? Everything hes done?"

"ya, hes not that amazing, quite normal actually." Even though he was expecting it, he was still surprised by how much people knew about his dad. Some knew even more than he did!

After the discussion about Al's dad the group took a liking to each other and they all became quick friends. And the party only got better when James and Fred showed up and everyone orderd large piles of bertie botts every flavored beans, chocolate frogs and licorice wands from the friendly trolly witch. Kierra even got a most unsavory blood pop. Apparently she was more lion like than albus thought previously. Albus even forgot about the sorting when Tanner brought out his exploding snap cards and Damian accidently turned rachelles hair bright pink, which defiantly suited her in a way, even though she was worried sick about it

"Good going you jerk! Now I'm gonna have to be sorted with bright pink hair! What will everyone think now!"

" calm down Rache, maybe everyone will think youre a metamorphis or sumthin' its actually pretty cool." Said Tanner bravely "nothing to worry about."

"well, I guess its fine for now, no use worrying." Said rachelle, apparently she seemed to think it was fine now that people thought it was cool.

"Do mine Damian! Make it blue!" asked james, basically besides himself with joy.

" well, er, it was kind of an accident, I don't really know how to, you know, turn hair different colors or anything cool."

"I'll try doing it then, looks pretty easy actually," said albus taking out his new wand (10 inches, evergreen, and dragon heartstring) and he pointed it at james' hair. Almost immediately james' pitch black hair became a stunning electric blue.

"thanks Al, that was pretty cool!" said james over Kierras mirror mezmerizingly looking at his new hair.

"Al, make mine orange!" said tanner

"I want green." Said Kelly

" PINK" screamed Kierra

"BLUE" demanded Damian

"RED!!!" said Fred

"youre hair is already red!" albus said, amusingly

" Yellow then…." Fred responded.

Al then looked around at all of his friends, Rachelle and Kierra with their pink hair, even though they were different shades, Rachelles a stricking hot pink and Kierras a lighter bubble gum pink, the color had apparently changed somewhat to fit their personality, he noticed after spotting the different shades of blue in James and Damians hair. Then Albus turned his wand on his own hair and turned it blue and pink, maybe now he wouldent get the annoying "you look like the spitting image of youre dad!" now. Albus was so starting to get excited again about going to Hogwarts since he had met some new people and also had met up with some of his old friends, surely some of them could be in his house with him. And if he got in Slytherin, he thought, I bet Kelly or Rachelle might get in, they both had a very cunning side to them he had noticed.

All of them, in a very good mood then, talked away about Hogwarts. What stories they had heard, what the classes would be like, what were lies of James' and what wasent, (They had decided to stop believing him after he told them they had to help kill miss noris if they wanted to pass any classes.) Then, surely enough, the discussion had tuned to which house they thought they would be in. Damian thought Gryffindor along with Rose and Kierra, and tanner and Kelly both thought Ravenclaw. Since both of their families had been basically all Ravenclaws.

" I did have an uncle that had ended up in hufflepuff, but he was a bit of a fruit to be honest." Said Kelly

"all Ravenclaws! Down to every last one of them!" Tanner said proudly.

" Same here basically, except with Gryffindors. I'm actually related to the great Godric Gryffindor himself! My mom says we're his last surviving decendants, besides my other family of course."

"WOW! Youre related to GRYFFINDOR!!" yelled James, bsides himself with joy and disbelief.

"yep!" Kierra said.

" Are you guys having a party in here or sumthin? We can here you all the way at the other end of the train!" Teddy Lupin stated after he came into the compartment. Looking amused and excited. It was his last year at hogwarts and he had been appointed head boy, even though he had achieved that goal of his, he never got to play on the house quidditch team since he was not a good flier at all. It seemed surprising to Al that people could be bad at flying, it basically came naturally, didn't it? At least he had gotten to be head boy, Albus was surprised since he was always causing trouble at home and in school.

" 'guys are tryin' to copy me aren't you." Teddy said looking around at all of the occupants.

" no Ted, you weren't the first one to invent dyed hair!" Albus said angrily. But everyone knew that he had a hint of laughter in his voice.

" okay then, have fun little firsties! Oh! and I got a chocolate frog card of youre dad James and Albus. " now ruffling through all of his pockets, Teddy picked out an octogon shaped card from his front shirt pocket.

"here, you go then." Teddy said before he quickly disappeared. Albus then read:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Defeator of the Basalisk in the chamber of secrets,

Winner of the triwizard tournament,

Youngest Hogwarts seeker in a century,

Saviour of muggleborns,

The only known person to have survived all three unforgivable curses,

The master of death,

DEFEATOR OF THE DARK LORD.

God, it seemed so weird to think that that was his dad. That he had done all these things, and had survived and fought and triumphed.

Just then Marrissa Weasly (Freds sister) came in.

"I expect you all to be getting dressed into youre school robes now. We will be arriving shortly." She said bossily, " Oh and fred, you've got something on youre nose, let me get it off."

Before Fred could even protest Marrissa had pinned him and was rubbing his nose with her sleeve making it an agitated red color.

"Ger'off Marrissa! I'll worry about it later!" she didn't listen though but stopped soon afterwards when she appeared satisfied with Freds apparently "clean" nose. Soon afterwards she noticed everyones extravagant hair.

" OH god, what will youre parents say!" she said looking shocked. She didn't address Fred though, she knew their father would probably give him a personal letter and five galleons for "getting into trouble before school has even started! Oh, what would Uncle Fred say?"

" You guys had better get that sorted out or else I'll write to youre mums!" shouted Marrissa.

"that's why I didn't partake in it, I didn't want to give off a bad first impression!" said Rose, she was the only one who had not part in the hair dying fiasco.

" God Rose, way to be a kill joy!" stated Al . she could be so annoying at times, he thought.

"god Al, maybe you WILL get into Slytherin being so mean like that!"said rose, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, didn' mean to Rose, you not a killjoy." He said in a melancholy voice.

" WE'RE HERE!! WE'RE HERE!!" shouted Kelly, Tanner and Kierra in an earsplitting roar.

Everyone in the compartment suddenly was jumping up and down, screaming and celebrating! They were finally here! They were finally going to attend Hogwarts!


	3. the sorting and the secret

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

CHAPTER THREE:

As the small group left the train Albus spotted one of his fathers old friends, Hagrid.

"firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!" Al and the others scurried over to where Hagrid was, everyone staring up, clearly amazed at the great half giant. "an how are yer parents?" hagrid asked Albus and Rose

"good, same as ever." Al's parents were NOT what what he wanted to talk about at the moment

"ah, this brings back memories of when I went ta pick up 'oung 'Arry from the dursleys and take him to diagon ally, Ya see they didn' like magic since they were muggles an' all . Hagrid paused for a second looking angry. "'ad to knock down the grimy door an all to find Arry lying on the floor with 'is great brute of a cousin lying on the couch wit all the blankets. O course he didn't beeive me when I told him he was a wizard, thought I'de gotten the wrong person, but I tol' him he was a damn good wizard, an looks like I was right now doesn it?"

Arraently Al was gonna be hearing alot about his parents from everyone.

" Dursley brutes! How I'de like to curse 'em!"

Al had learned a lot about his uncle Dudley from his dad. Him and his family actually got to visit them occasionally during the holidays. And as far as he could tell his dad and uncle Dudley got along fine, making jokes and laughing, he and james were always pretty bored though, since uncle Dudley had three girls the same age as james, al, and Lily. Even though it was fun to scare them every now and then, much to his dads displeasure. Lily always had fun. And so did al's mom, with auntie Linda, baking treats for the kids and laughing in the kitchen. Al's dad knew better than to leave Al and james out of his eyesight since last time they accidently blew up the the dining room table when they were playing hide and go seek with each other. Uncle Dudley also taught them how to play muggle rugby, and they had gotten pretty good at it, they even showed it to their Weasley cousins, and the whole group of them played it at all the holidays. Grandpa Arthur always took great joy in the fact that his grand daughters and sons were playing a muggle sport.

"Al! Quit daydreaming and get on the boat!" Rose screamed at him. Embarrassed, he quickly got on the boat, he realized he was the one of the only ones left on the dock.

"alrigh' then, lets get goin'!" Al heard over the crowd. He realized that Rose, Damian, and holly Thomas all looked pretty excited as they made their way to the grounds

" where were you and dan on the train holly?" Al asked. Holly and dan were twins, and Al knew them because his dad and Uncle Ron worked together with Hollys dad at the ministry.

" we got our own compartment on the train. We came across yours but it seemed pretty full so we left to find another one."

"you got a compartment to yourselves? How'd you manage that? Asked Damian.

"well, we shared it with these kids scorpius and marrietta. They weren't that interesting really."

After about ten minutes the little boats got to the other side of the lake. Thankfully since Holly was starting to look seasick. She got motion sickness a lot but it looked like she had apparently drank all her motionsickness potion on the train. All of them got off the boat and they all got a good look at the magnificent castle. At least James hadn't lied bout that, thought Albus. They got off the bank and met up with dan, kierra, Kelly, and Tanner and they all set off. There seemed to be less students though, until Al realized then that all the other first years were looking at some sort of statue. Rose was making her way towards it and Al followed. It appeared to be made out of gold. And he quickly saw that it was his dad with the grim reaper and voldemort standing behind him his wand pointed bravely in front of him. He looked young, about seventeen, but it was unmistakably him. Off to the sides he saw statues of Ron and Hermione also.

A girl shoved the another girl next to her and they both stared at albus, wide eyed. They saw the resemblance obviously. And since everyones extravagant hair had faded he supposed his did to, leaving him with the messy black hair he had inherited from his father and grandfather.

"come on Rose lets get to the castle." Al asked, she walked after him and they both went to the front of the castle where Neville was standing waiting for the rest of the first years. Rose waved excitedly over at him and Nevilles face broke into a wide grin

"hi Rose, Hi albus!" he whisperd " great to see you!"

It took about five minutes for the rest of the first years to get over to Neville, and when they were all there he led them up the stairs to what looked like the great hall.

"welcome to hogwarts." Said Neville. the start of tern banquet willl begin shortly, but before you take youre seats in the great hall, you shall be sorted into youre houses. The sorting is very important because, while you are here youre house will be like youre family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of youre house, sleep in the same dormitory,and spend free time in youre house dormitory."

Kelly and Kierra looked nervously at each other, they had been friends for a long time and they thought that they would be sorted into different houses, since all of kierras family had been gryffindors and all of kellys had been in Ravenclaw. They were worried that theyde never see each other and that they would drift apart from each other. Albus felt sorry for them.

Neville began again."The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced noble witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts triumphs will earn youre house points and breaking the rules will force youre house to lose points, at the end of the year, the house with the mose points will earn the house cup, which is a great honor"

" the sorting wil take place shortly, so I'de clean up a bit if I were you." He glanced at Albus' messy hair which he then nervously tried to flatten.

" that's what Harry did too before he was sorted." Said Neville and to his amazemet everyone was trying too get a good look at Albus to see if Neville had been referring to the famous Harry potter. This obviously caused a great deal of chatter as Neville went inside the hall.

"so its true, what they were saying on the train, the son of harry potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone looked around to see scorpius Malfoy with marrissa looking at him

" yeah, big deal, I'm just a normal kid, and I'm not looking for more attention at the moment, thanks" said al.

"I'm not trying to make conflicts here, just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and this is Marrissa Goyle."

Just then Neville came back to the first years to bring them into the hall to be sorted.

" nice meating you then" said Albus.

The first years came in to see a ratty old rag on a stool in front of the whole school. Maybe they had to clean something, he thought. But that thought dissapeared when the rag opend its mouth and sang a song about all of the houses, and something about his dad saving the school. Of course.

" when I call youre name, you shall be sorted into youre houses" said Neville.

"Suzanna Abott" it was the girl who had been pointing at him at the statue.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat

"Amy Alterra" a beutifull, stubborn looking girl sat on the chair which quickly shouted

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Tanner Boot" even though Al knew he would make Ravenclaw, Al secretly crossed his fingers in hope that he would make it into Gryffindor. No such luck.  
"RAVENCLAW"it shouted

The names were going by quick. Al watched as Rachelle was sorted into Gryffindor along with Damian, and Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin. sure enough, Al heard his name get called out, which sent out a bunch of excited whispers. Al walked up and jammed on the hat. To hear it talk in its ear.

"Ah, a potter! Clearly brave and talented, smart, but I see you are also cunning and you have a strong desire to prove yourself. Ah, and what do we have here, a parslemouth! A talent that you've hidden from youre family and peers, why, you'll make a wonderfull Slytherin indeed.

" No! Al thought into the hat, youre wrong, I would make a horrible Slytherin, please don't put me there! Please! Anywhere but there!"

"you speak the language of snakes, like youre father, you are quite like him you know. But I guess he did make a good Gryffindor…. Well. If you insist."

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted. God, he was so happy, as he went over to sit next to Damian, Rachelle, and James.

"that took long enough! probably took about ten minutes that did!" said James" I knew you would make it though little brother."

"Al diverted his attention to a little girl who had gone into slytherin house. Then a defiant looking boy who had gotten sorted into hufflepuff. Finally it was Kierras turn and she bravely walked up to the hat. It barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" She looked secretly disappointed as she sat down next to rachelle.

"I'll probably never see him again, I know he'll get Ravencaw!" Kierra didn't look very happy.

"Kelly Smith" said Neville. the hat also it seemed took a very long time on Kelly, it looked like they were talking back and forth to each other trying to decide on a house. Finally the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kierra couldent hold in the excitement. She jumped up and started clapping madly. Kelly also looked overcome with joy as he sat down next to her.  
" wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I wouldent have it! I told that dumb hat that I belonged in Gryffindor and that's that!"

holly and dan got sorted into Gryffindor also, along with a mischievious looking boy named Conner who was a muggle born. Rose was the last one to get sorted, and she made it into Gryffindor as well. Besides tanner all of them basically had made it to Gryffindor. Tanner didn't seem to mind though, he was having a good time conversing with a boy who had black hair and a light brown eyes, as well as the good looking girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Headmistress Mcgonagall than gave the start of term announcements and then let them all enjoy the magnificent feast. Al didn't eat, even though he was excited he was also worried and wrapped up in thought, the sorting hat had discovered his secret, it knew that Al was a parselmouth! What if it told Mcgonagall or something? What if then Mcgonagal told his parents, but then he rememberd something. The hat said his dad could speak parselmouth too….


End file.
